1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an improved window shade system primarily for use in mass transit vehicles such as commercial and larger general aviation aircraft vehicles. More specifically, the invention relates to an improved window shade system comprised of a series of individual window shade units each configured to have multi-layer semi-ridged shade panel members. Further, each window shade unit is electronically controlled by its control module by inputs from the user (passenger) or from one or more central attendant input stations. The invention is extremely beneficial in terms of ease of use, ease of replacement or repair, durability, and the control afforded to both user (passenger) and attendants.
2. Background Information
In the thousands of passenger airplanes and other mass transit vehicles, no doubt here are a countless number of windows within these vehicles. And, despite their great number, almost all of these windows are of the same basic, generic configuration. That is, each window unit is comprised of some inner or first surface meant to separate the actual window and the passenger compartment. This first surface is usually referred to as a “scratch surface,” or “scratch lens.” As the name implies, not only is this surface meant to separate the actual window and the passenger, but serves to bear the brunt of damages from interaction with the passengers themselves. The window unit also has, of course, the outer surface. This surface is seated within the body of the vehicle and provides passengers their only means for viewing their surrounding environment. When it comes to the amount of incident light that is allowed to actually enter the passenger compartment, these window units offer only a rudimentary “all or nothing” alternative. That is, if a passenger wants to be able to control the amount of light, or the degree to which he may view his surroundings, he is limited to use of a single shade panel. This shade panel, by sliding between an “open”, position, or a “closed” position provides the only means for adjusting the amount of light received within the passenger compartment. Further, adjusting the position of each shade requires the passenger to have physical access to the window unit to manually lift or lower the shade panel. This task, seemingly a minor one may be difficult or impossible because of conditions upon the vehicle. A passenger's ability to reach a window unit to enable adjustment can also be restricted by “fasten seat belt” notices, turbulence or rough ride conditions. Moreover, while the task may seem trivial to the majority, it can be difficult or impossible for the young, disabled, or elderly passengers.
From a reliability and maintenance stand point, known window shade units are a hassle. They are unreliable and prone to failure, because these window units are manually adjusted they are subjected to abuse and severe ware conditions, often binding, dropping to there “closed” position and breaking. Maintenance is also difficult, specifically, such units are very difficult to repair as such requires complete removal of the entire window unit and sidewall panel to grant access to the shade mechanism. In light of the above, the general configuration of window shade units known in the art present a number of limitations that are overcome by Applicant's invention.